A Human Emotion Called Love: Lemon Scene from C 5
by Hikaru Hyouishi
Summary: Read Chapter 5 of "A Human Emotion Called Love" to connect with this fic


A Human Emotion Called Love

Lemon Scene from Chapter 5

Unlike all other stories that do the chapter and put the lemon with it, I'll just do the lemon, so if you get confused, read Chapter 5 of A Human Emotion Called love to get everything straight. So, long awaited and now here, it's the LEMON SCENE, so get your tissues and vibrators ready, gents and ladies! This, is, A HUMAN EMOTION CALLED LOVE!

Disclaimer: Do Not Own, so shut up =)

(From where I left off, Zero was shirtless, so girls can now commence squealing and fantasizing)

Ciel was awestruck at the half-naked Zero, whom she believed was a reploid that could never disarm their armor in combat or any type of situation, but here Zero was, hovering over her with love in his eyes, and they were getting closer to hers. All she remembered next was the lips of his that touched hers, gently yet lovingly. Her mind was now gone and her heart was thumping like mad. She could feel the saliva from Zero's mouth seeping into her own, making their kiss more intense but still passionate. Her body now had a will of its own, as her hands made their way to Zero's helmet, roaming its features until she felt a certain button and pressed it. What happened next was that Zero's helmet was starting to detach itself from the red warrior's head, and the ponytail that Zero's hair was in began to loosen, and finally all of his hair was free, which flowed down his shoulders and onto the bed, making somewhat of a circle around Ciel's head, as of she was the only thing in the universe worth everything to him. The thing was that it was true. She was his everything, and he would do anything to protect her mind, body and soul.

The two continued to kiss, their lips staying their contact with each other, Ciel's dainty hands memorizing every curve on Zero's face and chest, while Zero's hands were caressing her face, his fingers tracing her soft skin, which stifled a little moan from Ciel. Zero then move his lips from hers his tongue trailing from her mouth, down her cheek and right to her neck, where he decided to give a love mark to her neck, slightly but surely. Ciel's breathing was getting raspy and her hand moved to Zero's hair, roaming the golden locks of her lover while she tried to keep her moans inside her, but failed as tiny groans of pleasure escaped Zero's lips, causing her to return the groans with her innocent moans of purity. Zero licked and nipped at her neck, savoring the flavor of her skin to claim as his own. On instinct, Ciel began to reach for the zipper of her suit, pulling it down to reveal more of her luscious skin to the world, the cold air rushing to it, making her moan more. Zero's breath was going onto her skin, which sent shivers down her spine, her moans increasing as Zero's lips touched her skin.

"Z…zero….please…make me…feel good…" the scientist moaned to the red warrior as her zipper to her suit reached the bottom of the suit, which showed a excellent view of her sky blue bra. Zero slowly looked up at her as she blushed, but his smile sent a rush of courage through her body as she pulled Zero down for another round of passionate kissing. She slowly discarded her suit's top half, sliding it off of her virgin body for Zero to get better access to her breasts, which were small. Zero pulled her up while keeping lip lock to his lover to reach behind her and unhook her bra, which after a few tries he finally managed to do so. Ciel, on the other hand, suddenly felt the courage leave her and she held up her arms to her bra to hold it up, covering her small cleavage. She blushed and looked away from Zero.

"T..they're small…I…don't think…you'll like them that much…" She stuttered as she tried to look back up at Zero, who had his hand to her helmet and pushed the same button that she pushed on his to remove said armor, and sure enough, the same thing that happened to his hair happened to hers, except that her cute and innocent features advanced to angel goddess status. The look on Zero's face couldn't describe what Ciel was to him. She was something that no man could handle, and that something was now present to Zero. He smiled and placed a hand on Ciel's cheek, his other hand moving her arms from her chest, causing her to drop the bra and reveal her small chest to Zero.

"Ciel…you're beautiful, no matter what." Zero said. "It doesn't matter if they're big or small, because it's your body, and I will love your body no matter what."

Ciel felt her whole heart skyrocketing from his words, and the next thing she knew, her body was beneath Zero's, his warm mouth circling her right nipple while his tongue flicked at it, enticing moans from her. Not loud moans, but moans that made Zero's hand play with her left breast. Her body squirmed from underneath his as his tongue and hand worked their magic on her chest, now causing her lower region to start sending a sweet scent to Zero's nostrils. Ciel felt Zero's tongue switch to her other nipple and his hand to her right. This feeling in her lower region was new to her, and she felt weird. Her panties was now starting to feel wet, and she felt like something inside her would explode if she kept this up. She tapped Zero, who stopped his magic, and whispered. "Zero…I…I feel…weird…down there….and…I feel…something…inside me….what…what is it?"

Zero smiled and whispered to her. "Ciel…this..is natural…" His hand started to roam down her stomach, and reached inside her pants and panties. Ciel started to gasp and went to stop Zero, but was halted when his fingers reached her nether regions and rubbed her lower lips, causing the girl to moan even louder than before. Her legs instinctively spread as Zero's mouth was roaming around her breasts and his hand rubbing against her vagina, making the scientist moan and squirm under his touch. She never felt anything like this before. She was in heaven, and what made it even better was that Zero was the one making her feel this way. Then she remembered Dan, and how he almost took everything away from her. This thought almost made her shed a tear and stifle a cry, one that Zero took notice of. He thought that she was crying tears of pleasure, but this was not the case. He also remembered Dan and how he tried to hurt her in many ways possible. His anger was subsided when Ciel grabbed his arm and motioned it to rub her pussy more, getting her to moan. "Z..zero…please…I…want you…let's…forget about…him…" she moved his arm more to get him to continue. Sure enough, he did. Ciel went back to moaning, and so enough, Zero's name was being moaned out of her mouth. Her mind was blank and she didn't even notice Zero slowly pulling down her pants, revealing her baby blue panties, showing a wet spot where the sweet scent was coming from. Zero was about to pull them down when Ciel stopped him. He looked up and was surprised with Ciel planting her lips on his, her tears coming out of her eyes. Zero instinctively held her close as the two shared a heartfelt kiss. This time, Ciel took the dominance as she pushed Zero down on the bed and repeated the actions that Zero used on her, from the tongue on the neck to the licking of the nipples, earning groans of pleasure from Zero. "Ciel…" He groaned. His hand pushed a button on his groin armor, relieving his groin area from the captivity that it was in, all the while introducing a new friend, evident by the tent made in his pants. This caught Ciel's eye and she stared at it in awe. She never seen a penis before, and was curious as to what the tent was in Zero's pants. She slowly moved her tongue down to his belly button, taking a new approach to the bold antics and finally reaching the tent. She looked up at Zero as he looked back at her. "Zero…what is this?" She asked as she poked it, making the red warrior squirm a bit. Zero smiled at her innocence and thought, '_Ciel…you're so naïve…' _"Ciel…that's my penis" Ciel looked up at him. "Your…penis? What…does it look like?" Zero blushed for the first time and rubbed the back of his head. "Um…It…looks like…um…it-whoa!" His yelp of surprise came from Ciel pulling down his pants and boxers, revealing his penis of 7 inches to the world. Zero and Ciel both blushed as Ciel stared at it. She had never seen something so…fantastic in her entire life. It looked so fresh and ripe, and it was Zero's. Sure, Dan was about to fuck her, but she never saw his penis. She was too scared to notice anything. Now that she finally seen one, it was…lovely. The smell was not bad, but it attracted her because it was the scent of a manly odor. She poked at it, making it twitch. She poked at it several more times before taking it into her hand, causing Zero to moan. She slowly stroked it softly, making the red warrior stiffen at her soft touch. He laid down and looked at the scientist experiment with his organ of pleasure. She looked so young, looking at it like it was something delicate and fragile. To Ciel, it resembled a lollipop, and so, she decided to take a simple lick. This act both surprised and filled Zero with a pleasurable feeling. Ciel savored the taste, wondering if it was alright. To her, the taste of Zero's penis was strange, but it was unique, and it was addicting. She took a couple more licks and decided that it was yummy. It was like a drug, a drug that she had as her own, and now decided to go bold and wrap her whole mouth over it…

…that is, until Zero stopped her and smiled. "Let me make you feel good as well, Ciel." Ciel looked confused until Zero flipped her over and slowly pulled down her panties, revealing her juicy wet pussy to the world. Ciel nearly closed her legs to prevent Zero from seeing her lower lips, but was stopped by Zero's smile and hands as his mouth slowly lowered onto her pussy, getting a few licks and earning a few moans from Ciel. She couldn't believe this. Zero was now licking her vagina, and she felt her juices flowing out of her. She felt dirty and wanted Zero to stop, but her body wouldn't move to her will. The she felt his tongue enter her virgin pussy, trying to roam around. She was starting to feel pain, but again, her body didn't react to her mind's will. Instead, moans from her voice came out, and her hand suddenly grabbed Zero's hair and pushed his head further into her pussy, his tongue deeper inside and his mouth all around it. He then began sucking on it, his tongue now searching for the legendary button of pleasure located near her pussy. Ciel suddenly felt something inside her body that was stronger than that feeling that she felt last time. She wanted to warn Zero and stop, but like last time, her body didn't obey her commands. "Zero…I…I feel something…inside my body…I feel…like I have…to pee…" her voice found the gall to speak, but that was all she could say as Zero's search was complete and his tongue flicked at her clit, which not only made her moan loud one last time, but it let her climax and explode all inside Zero's mouth, the nectar of her body leaving her mind blank and her sight white for a few seconds as the pleasure she was feeling finally reach the point of breaking. Zero felt the juice flow into his mouth and drank it all, leaving no drop behind. Ciel was in bliss for those few seconds until her mind came back and she looked at Zero, who was sitting up and wiping his mouth of her nectar, licking the rest from his hands. She panted and was about to ask what just happened but her eye suddenly caught sight of his cock, and before Zero could respond, his body fell on the bed and Ciel's mouth was on his cock. Zero groaned as the scientist licked and slurped on his organ, and that's when he knew: Ciel was now reacting on instinct and not on logic. Her body was now acting on its own and her mind was gone since they began. Once she climaxed, her body went into autopilot and went straight for his penis, intent to get something out of it. Zero groaned and held her head as she bobbed on his cock, using her hands to stroke it like a madwoman.

Before long, Zero felt the need to release his own pleasure, but didn't want to do it in Ciel's mouth. It would be wrong. He wanted it on her body. "Ciel…I'm close….I'm gonna…CUM!" His moan came before his action as he blew his load into Ciel's mouth, the scientist's mind now back in working order. She felt something go into her mouth and she looked at Zero's cock inside her mouth. She felt the taste of his seed and savored the flavor. It was thick, but unique, like his cock. His cock stopped spilling his seed seconds later as she pulled his cock out of her mouth. Zero looked at Ciel struggling to keep the sperm inside of her mouth and went to touch her face. "Ciel…you don't have to keep it in your mou-" His words stopped at he saw Ciel swallow his very load, an act that shocked the red warrior. "Ciel!" She finished and coughed as Zero patted her back.

"Ciel…why did you do that? Why?" He asked in fear. Ciel looked up at Zero with tearful eyes, something that soften his features. "Because…I wanted…to make you happy…like you did me…" she responded. Zero smiled and hugged her, silently calling her an idiot and kissing her head as they fell on the bed, Zero on top of her. Ciel looked up at Zero as he gripped his cock and made his way near her entrance. She looked at it and remembered Dan, but shook her head in her mind and looked back up at Zero, who looked at her with worried eyes. She just smiled and gripped his backside and pushed him towards her, his cock now entering her virgin pussy. Ciel felt it and tried to hold back a moan while Zero pushed in until they both felt the one thing that would make Ciel Zero's

The hymen barrier of innocence

Zero looked at Ciel, who looked back at him and pulled him into a kiss. She then whispered the magic words that would unite their worlds together.

"Zero…take me…please….I am yours to do as you please."

Zero nodded and took Ciel's mouth into his as his cock pushed through and broke the innocence barrier that was Ciel's last line of purity. The pain that Ciel felt was intense and something that she never felt before. Her body nearly broke from the pain and she screamed as loud as she could into his mouth. The pain subsided nearly 5 minutes after Zero kissed her tears away. She looked at him and his loving face and smiled as the two shared a kiss, and Ciel began her thoughts on Zero as he began to thrust.

_Zero…is not a reploid_

Ciel moaned as he began to thrust into her, her hands gripping his back

_He…has a body_

Her legs went around his waist as he kept going

_He has a heart and blood. I can hear it_

_His organs are real, because I can feel them_

Ciel never felt so much pleasure in her life. Here she was, making love to her lover, Zero, and her virginity is now his to keep. Zero felt so happy that he could give her the love she needed and deserved. Zero flipped her over so that she could move her body on his. Ciel started riding Zero, moans coming from her lips as groans came from Zero's. Their minds were in pure bliss, and every position they tried sent more waves of pleasure through their bodies.

_I know this…because for the longest time…I knew…Zero…was never a reploid…from the time I found him to now…I researched him…and I knew…he was always a human…never a reploid…that's why…I can have his child…and now…I want his love._

They eventually returned back to their original position that they started in, when Ciel spoke up in between her moans. "Zero…I feel…the feeling again…like…I have to pee…" Zero looked at her and knew that she was going to climax, and he was about to as well. "Me too…Ciel…let's explode…together…." Ciel looked up at him and moaned. "Will..it…feel good?" Zero nodded as his thrusts sped up, causing Ciel to moan even louder. The waves of pleasure paled in comparison to the final tsunami of passion that their climaxes brought.

"I'M…PEEING!"

"I'M CUMMING!"

Both of them released their juices, Ciel on Zero's cock and Zero's inside Ciel's womb, as they fell on the bed, panting and tired out from their passionate love affair. They looked at each other and smiled as the couple shared one final kiss before sleep took over them both.

THERE! NOW GO CLEAN YOURSELF, YOU PERVERTS! =D


End file.
